


The Umbrella Conspiracy

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Sherlolly - Freeform, anthea - Freeform, it's the umbrella's fault, john is married, molly and sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with the umbrella. Next thing Molly know she is being dragged back through the rain to a see a certain someone. Sherlolly & hints of Mythea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I too have to blame the umbrella for this one. I was browsing nice things and saw his umbrella and my mind jumped into this little number. Enjoy the madness. much love, day

It was one of those days where no one would probably believe a word you said unless you had proof of it. Well, Molly had the umbrella sitting out in the hall where it lay in a little tall cylinder. The only visible part of it was the brown curved handle. Molly was torn at glaring at the object for getting herself in the mess but really she should be smacking the only consulting detective with it. 

He was an unbelievable man in all the right aspects but there were ton that made her wish she was the kind of woman who would yell. She was capable of that. She had done a lot of that when not among three scary (good) looking men.

How this all started exactly? An umbrella, of course. 

It was raining and Molly had gotten a text from Sherlock asking if she would come over as soon as possible. The text also included a few things she was required to bring. He didn't really ask, actually. The text that she could recall even without pulling her phone from her sodden trouser pockets. 

**Baker St.**

**Bring iodine, chlorine and vanilla extract.**

**Not more than hour or I will be forced to come out to you. - SH**

**  
** She had decided against replying to him with something ruefully sarcastic. The last ingredient had baffled her. Why would he ask for that when he asked for the other two? Sherlock Holmes never seemed to not surprise her. It was both a good and bad thing. She had been trying to wean her emotional feelings towards the man. 

He had been sending her texts and coming to the morgue more often with cases since his return. She hadn't minded much. He moved a bit more quicker than usual if that was possible. She could assert she had experienced the force of this statement as she had to dig her heels into the cold wet surface of the sidewalk and Sherlock took her up by the arm as she had just settled in a chair near his toxic wasteland (the worktable area). He had jumped up at the sight of her after she had placed the bag of the things he asked for beside him on the other side of her.

"Yes?" She asked  him, her eyes closed  for a brief moment before she began looking around at the line of test tubes and containers setting near her. 

"Where'd you get the umbrella?"

Molly hadn't really gotten the chance to say anything as Sherlock took the wet umbrella out of her limp grasp and began inspecting it very closely as if something of real importance. He was glaring at it in a way that Molly only saw a few times when he was truly pissed off over something. Before she could even ask, he was grabbing her by the arm and they were walking out of the flat and down to the raining streets.

She had called out to him several times but he did not budge. His eyes were moving about in a manner that made it clear that he was searching /  _scanning_  for something but it didn't seem that he could locate whatever it was he was looking for. He turned back to her and leaned down a bit giving her that look he gave her right before he was about to spittle of one of his long deductions. 

"This is Mycroft's umbrella." He said. That was much shorter than she imagined. 

"Um," She started as she wracked her brain for something intelligeble to say here. She didn't know what he was talking about. She hadn't seen Mycroft since the wedding between two of her closest friends - John and Mary. "Are you sure? I haven't seen him." She told him finally. 

Sherlock either didn't believe her or he wanted to make sure because soon enough he had his phone in front of his face, not even stopping as the rain continue to cause his hair to droop a bit. Molly's own hair was soaked again. She had barely had time to take a minute to sit from her initial run into the safe and warm quarters of 221. 

Soon enough for his liking as there was a bit of a smirk on his face a black car sidled up besides them and she was being ushered into the car along with Molly. Sherlock held onto the umbrella as if it was the answer to everything right now.

"Sherlock." She called his attention back to him for just a moment before he went back to staring blankly at the gorgeous assistant of Mycroft's Anthea. She ignored him, paying close attention to her phone after another text came in. A smirk appeared on her face as she typed away.

They soon arrived at a place that she had only ever been to three times. The first time after she first met Sherlock, the second after his fall, and then one last time upon his return for debriefing. None were especially special or social in any aspects. They were all business and there were always those carefully placed suggestions which she always read as threats no matter how many times it had been said, "just a little thought, you don't have to go by it of course."

It still made her uncomfortable to be under the older brother of the Holmes brother's home. To sit in his chair and have to not act like she was trying not to find a way out of being there at all. A strong grip at her back was her comforting gesture this time as she walked (was guided) inside by Sherlock.

He seemed to be eager to get this over with. She supposed that was an accurate enough recollection of everything. Now, she had just been sitting there in the middle of the silent duo for about fifteen minutes if the grandfather clock was right. She thought so.

Molly was the first to speak as she was brought a towel and a blanket to keep her warm. Apparently she had been loud in her chattering teeth and shivering. Sherlock sat in the chair opposite her staring at his brother.

"So, to what pleasure do I owe this visit, Sherlock? Miss Hooper?"

"Doctor, Mycroft. Molly is a doctor."

"Many would beg to differ. However, you are correct. Doctor Hooper." Mycroft smiled tightly in her direction and Molly busied herself wrapping the thick yet soft blanket around her and beginning to draw her hair which was down today. 

"I have something that belongs to you, brother." Sherlock said as he stood up and walked around the corner where the little holder was with the umbrella and picked it up. He uncurled his arm on his way back around as if he was extending a sword. It might as well have been as he made a jab in his brother's direction with it. Molly sat there suddenly tense at the atmosphere she was in.

She could probably scurry away if she wanted to. Currently, she was more concerned as to what was about to occur between the two siblings. She had often admired the strange relationship between the two of them. They did care for each other in a very odd way. John had told her plenty. Not that he knew all but he had been in the middle of a few of their conversations.

"What makes you think that's mine?"

"Because it is. I've been at close range with it to know if it was different."

'You are aware that there are several umbrellas just like that."

"Yes..." Sherlock trailed off. 

"Thank you for returning it. I was wondering where this one went off to. Where'd you find it?"

"Molly." He said.

She looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, just stating the fact. 

"Why'd she have it?"

"Yeah, about that...Sherlock you didn't let me tell you all that. You sort of dragged me out into the rain. I'm sure to have pneumonia soon enough. Anyway.." She continued as she saw that she had gotten his attention again. 

"Someone gave it to me."

"Someone?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

Molly's head bobbed up and down in admission. "When I was at the store to grab the vanilla extract you wanted, it had intially started to pour outside. I had my jacket of course but I thought it would wait a little while before pouring like that. Baker Street wasn't too far away so I was just going to run there and sit for a little bit. He just gave it to me. It was very nice but he had a strange face."

"Why do you accept things from people you don't know?" Mycroft asked while his brother walked over to Molly and crouched down to her and asked her, "Strange how, I need details?"

"Is this important somehow?"

"Possibly." Mycroft added, looking a bit ticked that Molly hadn't answered his question. That information needed to be added to her file.

"Tell me, Molly." Sherlock urged her his hand on her chin, holding it as to keep her focus on him. He was being childish, Mycroft thought as he watched the detective interact with his pathologist. This was interesting...

"He was burned on one side of his face and the other half looked like it had been scratched with claws or maybe talons. Also, he was wearing this large hood that hid his hair but gave him a bit of a shadowy appearance. I don't know, it was a bit odd. He wasn't mean looking though despite his face."

"Appearances can be decieving, Molly."

"I know that." She told grabbing his hand and pushing it away from her face. That was starting to get uncomfortable. Sherlock stared at her for a moment. He appeared to be contemplating something before he stood to his full height and wrapped the blanket around her more securely. 

He leaned over her and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead before walking around the couch and heading back out. "Stay there. Mycroft get her back to 221B as soon as the rain has let up or when she stops shivering. I suspect Anthea still has a couple clothes to spare her here. I'll text you with what you need," 

Mycroft didn't stir much from his seated position in his chair. Anthea sat near him, her face a bit red from the last bit of the younger Holmes brother's deduction. 

He didn't say much. There was a small smile on his face however. 

_Brother, why must you cause such trouble over little matters._

"Anthea." He called.

"Yes, sir." She nodded without another word and walked out the room and towards the stairs. The petite pathologist would be taken care of. As long as she was affiliated with the detective she wouldn't have to worry much. Whether her safety was an issue or not. 

Anthea found it rather sweet the way Sherlock seemed to have come into being around the young woman even if he was fighting it as much as possible. The Holmes brothers were a bit stubborn that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Continuing on after quite some time. Hope you like it! 
> 
> P.S. Funnily enough it's raining all day today.

**PT.2**

Molly marveled at the array of fine clothes that littered the wardrobe that the lean woman called Anthea was pilfering through. She moved quickly as if looking for something in particular for her to wear. Molly herself was sitting on the bed after having a warm shower and donning one of the dressing gowns that seemed to not be used much at all. 

"I'm not here as often as Mr. Holmes thinks." She finally spoke once she grabbed something out of her collection finally. "These things usually see more daylight than I do with being kept laundered." She smiles softly as she passes over a dress to Molly.  
"This should be more to your liking, I think."

Mycroft's PA and maybe girlfriend was right in thinking so. A white top and a pair of green trousers. Nothing too flashy but even so she couldn't readily see Anthea wearing it ever. She like her boss was well put together and had a way of looking that made it hard for Molly to see her anything but her best attire. 

"Thank you." She changed quickly without leaving the room. Anthea didn't seem to mind for she was texting someone on her mobile and then her full attention was on the pathologist who she was looking after in a way. Molly had questions, she had been prepared to answer a few if she must.

She did hesitate which made Anthea hold back a giggle. She was adorably reserved as if she couldn't figure out what she was allowed to do. 

"The rain will take a bit. Let's chat, shall we Molly?" 

They both sat on the bed. Molly looking on Anthea with the same look everyone gave her when first meeting her. She rarely gave anyone the time to dig for information but today she was feeling giving. Plus, she had always admired the girl from afar. She had a strength that she wished she had possessed when she first got in this life with Mycroft Holmes. Mostly in the professional sense. 

He had been much more difficult to deal with when they first were introduced. He had known too much about her and she had to figure him out. It was unfair but it was an interesting challenge. 

"I'll pretend not to know what you want to ask and you just ask whatever you want, does that sound fair? Oh and I'll do the same of course." 

"'Course. Is Anthea your real name?"

It wasn't the first thing she thought she'd ask but it was on the list. "To an extent. My middle name actually." 

"Molly is a version of your name though. Suits better than Margaret, I suppose. How's the morgue?"

Molly smiled, answering quickly "Quiet." 

They started slow for a bit before Molly got bolder which was what Anthea was betting on happening. She felt at ease when she wasn't the one setting the pace. 

"How long have you been involved with him? Sherlock probably thinks that's your role mainly."

She laughed, "Not entirely. He's seen me working before but it still confuses him. Two years."

"That would put it close to before he left..." She nodded. 

"How? Sorry..." Molly chuckled trying not come off as rude as she seemed to be in the moment. "I just mean why did you wait..."

Anthea smiled at this little thing. Waving off the awkward way the younger girl tried to fix her words. "You know how they are. These Holmes boys - men you have to find a good time for these times. I've been around Mycroft long enough to figure out when he needed me and he needed me most after his brother fell even though he knew all about it. He still worried and my job is supposed to help with alleviating that trouble even if it was out of personal interest. It may surprise you that he was most willing when people were watching. He can't properly react in front of people because that would give him up. Sherlock probably wouldn't care much seeing as he did it in front of his brother who he pretends to loathe."

Molly blushed. "That was nothing."

"Margaret." Anthea was stern only because she had watched this for too long.

Molly let out a sigh, her face slacking a little bit. It wasn't like she hadn't grown tired of hiding it. The man confused her in a different way now. 

By the time Anthea and Molly found their way to Baker Street the streets were empty they had all but gave up every little minuscule detail about why it had happened. Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes were ridiculous and maniac at times but they still needed someone around. A woman's touch if you will to see the reason. 

There was the one matter that still troubled Molly however. "What is the fuss over the umbrella? Surely it is just that."

Once again Anthea found herself finding Molly Hooper cute. She didn't find joy in keeping her in the dark however. It wasn't that big of a secret and she was magnificent with secrets. She hadn't said a work about the man she loved being alive for two years or the fact that she had killed him in a way. In some lights you would say Molly would have been a great agent. Unassuming types were always the best. She left it alone for the moment as she unlocked her phone and found the file that she had recently been sent while the Holmes had been out of the house. 

She passed her mobile over carefully. "It's not just any umbrella. It is many things. It's a weapon by design." 

Molly's eyes grew as she scrolled the blueprints that showed every portion of the umbrella. It had seemed ordinary in her hands. Simplistic really but as she scrolled, took a moment before handing the device back over to her new acquaintance she realized that that thing that Sherlock had told her before probably had more truths than she had thought. 

Mycroft was a man of secrets and yes, he was powerful. 

"Who was the man then?" 

"That is still a mystery. Hopefully they'll have something for us in the morning. I'll pop around then. The Watsons are upstairs already waiting on you." She tilted her head up towards the stairs behind the door. 

"Thank you." Molly truly meant it. She had found out more in the past couple hours than she wanted to know but it was a good thing she decided. 

"Before you go...just in case." Anthea placed a small closed yellow and black umbrella in Molly's hand.

She just laughed and nodded. Then she slipped out with the umbrella hanging from her wrist and headed inside 221B.

Anthea's phone beeped with an incoming text.

**Baker Street, secured? - SH**

She rolled her eyes at him. They worried too much. Her hands slid over the keys quickly as she responded. 

_Safe and sound with Missus Assassin & Soldier + the bee is in her possession._

She knew he would understand that last part. Running amusement between the three of them. It too was a special thing. Customized by the third one who she could only bet they were in company of now. 

**Splendid. - SH**

Only time would tell if she would have to use it. She waited a few minutes before telling Richard that they could go. She feared there would be little time for resting so she would take the night and then rendezvous with everyone in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm a little late. Things got a little interesting this morning." Anthea smiles, as she pockets her Blackberry and joins the small group in Sherlock's flat. She looks more casual than usual but that's more of a personal choice than anything else.

Mycroft is still at the office, getting extra intel and sent her to them on her own. Wouldn't be the first time that this has happened.

"What happened to your face?" Molly Hooper, Doctor at that stands up worriness etched on her face as she saunters over to the PA. She refrains from touching the bruise in case it is indeed worse than the looks.

Anthea waves it off. "Oh, this. Nothing serious. Ducked too late, I'm not the one in handcuffs though, am I?" She smiles a little.

Molly hummed, not really focusing on what she was saying though everyone else was. Molly's main concern was seeing to the patient. "Sit." She told her pushing her into the sofa before she disappeared into the kitchen. Anthea shared a look at the others, becoming a little flustered with the attention.

It wasn't to say that she wasn't used to attention but not as much as she was getting right now. "Is that normal?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes." Sherlock muttered before joining Molly in the kitchen. They could hear the briefest of mumblings going before both detective and pathologist came back. Molly passed a plastic baggie of ice to Anthea and then settled down next to her.

"So, what have we learned?" She asked once Anthea seemed to gather her wits about how quickly this had turned into a showcase of "Taking care of Anthea."

"Why don't you start Sherlock, I'm getting more intel." She used her other hand to grab her phone out of her pocket. More beeps as she went about unlocking and getting to her messages.

"The man with the umbrella is an old friend of Moriarty it seems. Moran used him from time to time when he was occupied with other things."

"You missed him?" John asked, "In all your days of being absent you missed this guy."

"John." Mary and Molly both said. John was still a bit testy when it came to that subject despite of it being almost two years old. Old wounds can become fresh.

He sighed, gesturing for Sherlock to continue. "Q, should be here shortly to give you the full details but basically other than handing off the umbrella to Molly he's been highly low-key about his activities. Perhaps, something to do with his employers status."

"Locked up."

"Something like that." Sherlock grinned.

Molly gave him a look which said, now was not the time to delve in his possible murdering people days. "Moving on, we are going to do what we normally do in these situations."

"Get the cops involved? Wait no. We don't do that do we." John again. Molly loved the man like a brother but he was getting to riled up about this. The man she had seen for the briefest of moments hadn't harmed her. That was something they had to take notice of.

"He didn't have a gun or a knife." She stressed, rolling her eyes but turning back to Sherlock who looked a bit irritated. Whether that came from being interrupted or something else he made no comments about it instead continuing on his line of thought before John had his second outburst.

"Molly has the bee."

"The what?" Mary chimed looking absolutely confused. The other two in the room also had similar looks on their faces.

Sherlock smiled, his arms moving around but he made no motion to actually get up from the sofa where he sat with Molly. "Can you go get the umbrella Anthea gave you last night?" Molly took a moment to survey the faces of both Anthea and Sherlock before getting up and heading downstairs where she had left the umbrella next to Sherlock's though she didn't think she had ever seen him use it, ever.

As she turned to head back upstairs the door opened and two tall people came through. One she knew and the other she did not.

"Ah, so she did have the bee." The younger one of the two smiled shortly before heading up the stairs while Mycroft stayed with Molly who looked absolutely more confused than he had seen her ever.

"Miss Hooper, shall we go up? Things are about to get interesting I imagine." He kept his mask up despite his amusement around all of this. Molly was interesting to him. She had the peculiar oddity of continuing to surprise him and his brother.

She just laughed as if not believing something before rushing up the stairs. He followed her a few beats afterwards. He stationed himself behind Anthea. Only nodding in greeting to the others as Q was talking about something but stopped when Molly was back among them.

"Can I?" He asked her, reached out for the umbrella she had went to get. Molly let him but was unsure what to think of him. They kept calling him Q. Was that actually his name.

"You haven't done anything with this yet." He remarked as he unfolded the yellow and black umbrella. He didn't open it but he inspected in a way that was highly familiar to her. The Holmes' way as if that were actually patented.

She blinked.

Sherlock got to his feet then and circled to Molly's side.

"It stopped raining by the time she arrived not that that's what you were getting at."

He paused a second.

Q beating him to the punch. "I designed it for you actually, Molly. I mess with gadgets. Mycroft's is also my invention but yours is different. You saw his specs I presume. I try to make every design I do if influenced by someone else to fit them. We've never met before but I feel like I know. I've talked with people and I've seen you at work you're good. Not the point. Sherlock was supposed to give this to you before he left the last time."

Molly's eyes danced between Q and Sherlock. She felt dizzy. This all came back to Sherlock somehow. Was this supposed to be a gift? If anything like Mycroft's it could be used in a numerous amount of ways.

Tailored to her. How? That bit was absolutely puzzling.

"Before I show you," Sherlock butted in seeming to need to gain her attention, "We need to talk about everything else. Mycroft you were telling Anthea but we didn't get to hear what it was because of other discussions."

"Lovers quarrel?" He grinned and everyone seemed amused but Sherlock and John. "Right. The mans name is a secret but he goes by HERRING."

"As in red herring?" Mary chortled.

"Of course." Mycroft mumbled.

"How lethal is he?" It was Molly's turn to ask.

"Quite. He likes explosions and fancies using knives if he has to. His ledger is dripping." Molly frowned. Perhaps she didn't need to know all of that but it did help the 'this man could have totally killed you' mentality which she was half lacking until then.

"He was behind the bombings?" She questioned.

"One of them by his signature. Not the one that blew but there have been others over the years that have, which probably got him his job with Moran."

"Okay, so what's next then?" John asked, seeming to come out of whatever funk he was under at least for the moment.

"Vigilance and Protection until he makes his move."

There were protests of course. There had to be more than that. Sitting like ducks was not something that this group minus Molly was good at it.

"I will get Molly acquainted with The Bee." Sherlock said.

" _We_ will." Q cut in after being silent. "I added something extra in that you don't know about."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Fine, I'm sure you could do with the fresh air though we are going to be somewhere high up."

The younger of the pair didn't balk, he nodded. "Great."

"St. Barts?" Anthea mumbled.

Molly nodded, she had already known. It was the most easily accessible point. Molly grabbed her jacket as she joined the boys downstairs.

"You got me a bee?" She asked Sherlock as Q stepped outside first.

He beamed at her, "You'll thank me later." She didn't know if she agreed, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last bit is kind of in homage to Holmes naming a bee after Joan in Elementary but it didn't hit me until a few seconds ago. One of my favorite scenes honestly. Yes, I also watch it.
> 
> Also actually finally finishing this chapter was brought to you by me being an emotional bubble of loving friends a lot late at night then needing to express myself in nice ways so here we go. I hope you guys are still liking it. Do let me know please.
> 
> I will probably make Anthea's morning into something later in fic or as a side shot - we shall see. I just love the idea of her having her morning planned then having to be a badass and move things around later.
> 
> Anyways, see you next time. <3 day


End file.
